Fate
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: yunjae. Rate M disini bukan berarti ada pendeskripsian adegan ranjang yang detail, hanya menyesuaikan dengan genre.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fate

Rate: M

Author: Ai CassiEast

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. GS for Heechul

.

.

"Berhenti!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kejar-kejaran yang dimulai dari sejam lalu masih saja terjadi. Berawal dari sebuah bar yang ramai pengunjung namun sangat eksklusif hingga kini sang tersangka sedang berusaha menghindari seorang inspektur dengan beberapa anak buahnya mengikutinya dengan mobil, sedangkan sang inspektur yang bertag-name Kim Han Kyung itu mengejar sang tersangka dengan kakinya. Melewati sudut kota dan akhirnya di ujung gang yang sempit, tersangka itu terhalang oleh sungai di depannya. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan pun buntu.

"Hhh.. hh.. kena kau! Cepat lepas topeng kebesaranmu itu, aku ingin melihat wajah busukmu sebelum peluru pistolku menembus dan mengoyak organ dalammu."

"Kau harus tunggu seribu tahun lagi, Kyungie hyung."

Sontak sang inspektur, Hankyung terkejut tersangka memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Bahkan ia tak berkutik sama sekali, padahal pistolnya masih mengarah pada tersangka itu.

"Panggilan itu.. Kau…" ujar Hankyung dengan suara pelan lalu menjatuhkan pistolnya tanpa sadar.

"Di atas!" seru sang tersangka dengan keras sehingga membuat Hankyung kembali dari terkejutannya dan menoleh ke atas.

Di atas sana tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada helicopter yang sedang mengudara. Tersangka itu mengeluarkan bom asap, melepas topengnya lalu naik ke helicopter dengan tali yang disediakan oleh temannya yang berada dalam helicopter itu.

"Annyeong, Kyungie hyuuuung." Seru tersangka kemudian pergi bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap.

Hankyung mengambil topeng yang tergeletak di tanah itu lalu memandangnya sedih. Ia pegang topeng itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

'Aku pasti salah dengar. Itu bukan kau kan, saeng?'

Tersangka itu adalah buronan polisi sejak 20 tahun lalu. Telah membunuh banyak orang di seluruh kota di Korea Selatan namun tak pernah berhasil ditangkap. Tersangka itu selalu memakai topeng saat beraksi dan baru kali ini melepas topengnya, padahal bisa saja bulu mata, alis, atau bahkan bulu hidung bisa tertinggal di topeng itu dan menjadi bukti penting, tapi sepertinya tersangka itu sengaja ingin Hankyung tau. Hankyung yang dulunya adalah polisi biasa, 5 tahun lalu diangkat menjadi inspektur karena berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal tersangka yang ternyata ada di Seoul. Saat melabrak rumah sang tersangka yang megah nan mewah itu, tak ada siapapun di sana, bahkan seluruh perabotan di dalam rumah itu dirusak dan tidak ada satupun sidik jari yang tertinggal. Hanya ada kertas yang bertuliskan

_Akhirnya kau menemukan tempatku menetap. Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu ditangkap olehmu. Sebagai hadiah karena telah menemukan rumahku, aku hanya akan beraksi di Seoul, jadi tidak akan ada korbanku di kota lain. Sampai bertemu kembali. _

.

Hankyung berjalan ke arah mobil Lamborghini yang berada tak jauh darinya. Di sana telah menunggu sang istri yang selalu ikut jika Hankyung dalam penyelidikan. Jaga-jaga jika suaminya itu mengalami luka berat. Karena hanya istrinyalah yang benar-benar bisa membuat Hankyung kuat bertahan.

"Hannie.. tanganmu gemetaran. Waeyo?"

Hankyung membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk di kursi penumpang di sisi kursi pengemudi.

"Aku.. mendengar suaranya, Chullie.. dia.. "

"Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat kau pasti mengetahuinya."

"Maksudmu, kau sudah tau bahwa tersangka yang menjadi buronan polisi sejak 20 tahun lalu itu.."

Heechul menggenggam tangan suaminya dan memberi isyarat agar Hankyung tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Disini masih banyak polisi, gawat kalau dia sampai ketahuan. Lebih baik kita bicarakan di rumah."

"Inspektur…"

Kangin, bawahan kepercayaan Hankyung menghampiri lamborghini yang masih belum dijalankan itu.

"Kangin ah, kau tolong buat laporan penyelidikan hari ini. Aku.. ada urusan. Besok pagi, aku akan menemuimu."

"Baik, Inspektur." Tanggap Kangin sambil memberikan hormat.

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Heechul pun melaju dengan mulus membelah jalanan malam.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hankyung dan Heechul kini sedang di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Duduk berhadapan dengan topeng tersangka yang ada di meja di hadapan mereka.

Heechul mengambil topeng tersebut, "Ceroboh sekali dia, melepas topeng dan meninggalkannya. Lihat, bulu matanya ada yang tertinggal." Ujar Heechul sambil mengambil bulu mata itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Hankyung.

"Kau ingin melaporkan hal ini agar kita bisa cek DNAnya.. atau… aku buang saja?" lanjutnya.

Hankyung menatap intens sang istri kemudian berkata, "Ceritakan padaku. Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusnya, jadi kau tidak menyadari bahwa dia melakukan pembunuhan beruntun karena ingin mencemari namamu, dan menantangmu. Beberapa bulan sebelum kau diangkat menjadi inspektur, dia tidak beraksi, mungkin dia sudah lelah membunuh dan berniat berhenti, karena memang dia sangat sulit membenci orang lain dan hatinya rapuh, tapi 5 tahun lalu kau diangkat menjadi inspektur dan kupastikan dia sangat marah sehingga semakin beringas dalam membunuh orang. Sebelumnya hanya membunuh seperti menembak dan menusuk tepat di jantung, memberikan racun, sekarang, setelah dibunuh, korban dimutilasi, ditusuk perutnya hingga organ dalamnya bertebaran. Intinya, dia sangat membencimu, membenci kita lebih tepatnya, dan membunuh orang namun tak bisa kau tangkap untuk mencemarkan nama baikmu. Ia sangat ingin kau menderita." Ujar Heechul panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Hankyung mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Seperti ada ribuan batu yang memenuhi rongga dadanya kini. Kemudian namja berpangkat inspektur itu menyandarkan badannya pada sofa. Heechul menghampiri sang suami lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jadi bagaimana, hmm?" Tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan bulu mata sang pelaku yang tertinggal itu di depan suaminya.

"Tanpa aku menjawab kau pasti tau jawabanku. Tentu aku tidak akan memberikan barang bukti penting ini. Pasalnya aku tidak mungkin menjebloskannya ke penjara."

Heechul melepas rangkulannya pada Hankyung, "Sudah kuduga. Yasudah, kau istirahatlah." Ujarnya sambil membuang bulu mata si pelaku ke tempat sampah.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya.

"Hyuung… Bogoshipdaaa."

"Aiissh, Junsu yah, kau membuatku hampir tuli." Omel Jaejoong sambil mengorek(?) telinganya dengan kelingking.

"Hyung ini kejam sekali. Libur semester kemarin kan kita tidak bertemu. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ani."

"Su-ie…" sapa Yoochun yang baru saja datang ke hadapan duo Kim.

"Chunnie… melihat wajah tampanmu aku jadi ingat sesuatu.."

"Ingat apa?"

"Tunggu, aku berpikir dulu sebentar."

"Pasti akan lama.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya! Hyung… seperti kau tidak saja."

"Berani menghinaku, jidat lebar?"

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam? Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi berpikir." Kilah Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun akhirnya diam sebelum namja imut ber-butt sexy itu mengerahkan seluruh pasukan bebeknya untuk menyerang mereka.

10 detik..

20 detik..

Hingga 1 menit berlalu..

"Berpikirnya lanjutkan nanti saja, ne Su-ie baby. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang."

"Eeeeh tunggu dulu, Chunnie… aku sudah ingat. Tadi di koridor yeoja-yeoja di sini pada histeris, katanya ada dosen baru yang mulai mengajar semester ini dan sangat tampan. Oh ya, kabarnya dia akan mengajar di kelas kita pagi ini, Jae hyung."

Sontak Jaejoong dan Yoochun sweatdrop. Mereka harus membuang-buang waktu mereka hanya untuk informasi seperti itu?

"O..ooh begitu. Waah aku jadi penasaran setampan apa dosen baru itu.."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun malas, 'Dasar suami takut istri.' batinnya.

"Ne, popularitasmu sebagai cowok paling tampan di kampus ini bisa terancam."

Yoochun mendekati Junsu lalu menggenggam tangan namjachingunya, "Justru itu bagus, Su-ie. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita." Ujarnya.

"Chunnie.."

"Ya ya ya! Yoochun ah, cepat ke kelasmu. Kalian membuatku iritasi." Omel Jaejoong.

"Bilang saja kau iri, hyung. Yasudah, aku ke kelas dulu, ne Su-ie baby."

"Uhm.."

Tak lama setelah Yoochun keluar, seorang namja tampan-yang tak lain tak bukan orang yang tadi dibicarakan Jaechunsu-memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap namja tampan itu.

"Kyaaa tampan sekali.."

"Itukah dosen yang heboh dibicarakan mahasiswi di sini tadi pagi?"

"Aku ingin menjadi yeojachingunya."

"Kira-kira umurnya berapa yaa?"

Yunho sang dosen itu menatap tajam yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya yang tiba-tiba ribut, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan mata bak musang yang sipit itu semakin sipit saat menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang di dekat jendela, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Kau.." tunjuk Yunho pada sosok itu.

Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri heran seakan bertanya, 'aku'?

"Nde, kau. Kemarilah… Aaah jangan lupa membawa seluruh kartu identitasmu."

Masih diliputi kebingungan, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dosennya dan memberikan seluruh kartu identitasnya saat sampai di depan Yunho yang sudah menengadahkan tangannya.

Yunho melihat-lihat kartu identitas mahasiswanya, "Kim Jaejoong…" gumamnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong, "Karena aku menyukaimu, maka mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fate

Rate: M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. GS for Heechul

.

.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, maka mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

Jaejoong bagai tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan dosennya itu. Bahkan seluruh mahasiswa di sana juga merasa _shock._

"Sekarang, kau kembalilah duduk karena aku akan memulai kuliah hari ini.."

Jaejoong tak beranjak dari tempatnya, namja cantik itu justru mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju wajah namja di hadapannya. Suasana mulai riuh karena mahasiswa di sana terlibat obrolan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak suka suasana ramai saat kuliahku. Jika ada yang masih membuka suara, kupastikan orang itu tidak akan lulus mata kuliahku. Dan kau Kim Jaejoong, cepat kembali ke tempatmu atau kau akan kuberi nilai E."

Jaejoong menyerah, mahasiswa yang lain pun mengunci mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan dosen itu. Padahal dialah penyebab keributan di kelas ini." Bisik Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Karena suasana sudah kembali tenang dan namjachinguku sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, aku akan memulai kuliahku." Ujar Yunho yang mendapat makian dan sumpah serapah dari Jaejoong, tapi tentu saja hanya ia lakukan di dalam hati.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong kini sedang duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Audi milik Yunho yang siang itu sedang melaju dengan mulus di tengah kota Seoul.

'Ini dia saatnya..' batin Jaejoong sambil mempersiapkan bogem mentah untuk dilayangkan pada namja yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Ini sudah di luar area kampus dan Jaejoong merasa hal yang legal bila ia memukul dosennya sekarang.

CIIIIIITT

Yunho mengerem mobilnya mendadak saat Jaejoong hendak meninju wajahnya. Namja bermata musang itu menggenggam kepalan tangan Jaejoong yang 2 cm lagi akan sedikit mengganggu ketampanannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, brengsek."

"Tak perlu memukul kan? Tanyakan saja, akan kujawab." Yunho melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau langsung saja mengklaimku sebagai namjachingumu hah?"

"Kan sudah kubilang.. karena aku menyukaimu."

"Tapi kita baru saja bertemu dan bahkan aku tidak tau namamu. Kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit.. dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menolakku karena kau juga ada rasa padaku."

"Mana mungkin.. hmp"

Perkataan Jaejoong terhenti karena cherry lipsnya terkunci oleh bibir hati namja di hadapannya. Sedikit kasar memang, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong terbuai dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Yunho.

"Benar kan? Kau bahkan tidak menolak saat kucium."

Jaejoong hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih mengatur detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila itu. Napasnya pun masih tersengal-sengal akibat adegan yang cukup 'panas' tadi.

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa menjalankan mobilku sekarang. Kita akan makan siang bersama."

"Aku ingin makan siang di Jepang." Ujar Jaejoong asal. Ia sedang sangat kesal pada namja di sampingnya ini.

"Baiklah."

'Cih… apa maksudnya dengan "baiklah"? paling hanya membual.' Batin Jaejoong.

Namun sepertinya pikiran Jaejoong salah karena mobil audi Yunho sudah terpakir manis di area parkir Gimpo Airport sekarang.

Jaejoong menahan Yunho yang sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Kau itu dosen tapi kenapa bodoh sekali?"

"Kenapa kau malah menghinaku?"

"Untuk apa kita ke bandara?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Kau kan bilang ingin makan siang di Jepang."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Lalu kau menganggap perkataanku serius begitu? Tak taukah kau kalau aku hanya asal bicara karena sangat kesal padamu?"

"Jadi perkataanmu tadi tidak serius?"

"Tentu tidak, pabbooo…" Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan baju Yunho hingga kusut dan dengan tangan satunya ia acak rambutnya sendiri.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan Jaejoong yang ada di lengannya seakan berkata "Kau sudah berani pegang-pegang aku ternyata" dan membuat namja cantik itu melepas cengkeramannya lalu mengacak rambutnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tuhaaaaaaan.. apa salahkuuuu? Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti iniiii?"

Jaejoong merengek seperti anak kecil berharap Yunho _ilfeel_ padanya namun namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aiissshh. Sudahlah. Ppalli ke restoran, yang ada dalam bandara saja. Aku sudah lapar."

Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan mereka pun keluar mobil menuju restoran terdekat.

Jaejoong menatap hidangan di meja lalu Yunho secara bergantian, 'Rasakan kau. Akan kukuras habis isi dompetmu.' Batin namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong sengaja memilih restoran yang mahal dan memesan hampir semua menu di sana.

.

"Hhhhhh…"

Namja cantik itu menempelkan dagunya di meja.

"Kita sudah 3 jam di sini. Apa kau tak mau pergi dari sini? Atau kau masih ingin makan lagi?"

"Aku sedang kekenyangan, pabbo. Masih tak kuat berdiri…"

"Memangnya kau selalu makan sebanyak itu ya?"

'Orang ini benar-benar.. Aissh, aku jadi tersiksa karena ulahku sendiri."

"Mau kugendong?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa perutmu sakit karena terlalu banyak makan?"

"Jangan menghinaku."

"Perkataanku yang mana yang kau anggap hinaan? Aku kan menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Tak usah sok peduli."

"Mana mungkin aku tak mempedulikan kekasihku sendiri."

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas malas.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kajja aku gendong."

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong hendak mengangkat namja cantik itu tapi tangannya ditepis, "Jangan menyentuhku! Dan jangan berlebihan.. aku hanya perlu istirahat di rumah."

"Kalau begitu kajja kuantar kau ke rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri. Kau pergilah…"

Jaejoong mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat mengusir Yunho.

"Untuk hal itu aku menolak. Aku yang membawamu kesini, karena itu aku harus memastikan kau sampai di rumahmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Hhhh.. kau ini keras kepala sekali."

Dan akhirnya mereka masih di restoran walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan kesal padanya dan meninggalkannya di restoran itu karena bosan, tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Antar aku pulang sekarang."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah.

"Nde."

Mereka kini sedang keluar restoran menuju tempat dimana audi hitam milik Yunho diparkir.

"Aku tidak melihatmu ke kasir untuk membayar.."

"Untuk apa? Itu restoran milik ayahku."

"Mwo?"

"Wae?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Hancur sudah rencanaku membuat isi dompetnya habis.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya hendak keluar mobil karena kediamannya sudah tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Namun ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho mengecup cherry lips itu sekilas, "Kapan kau tak ada jadwal kuliah?"

"Ha.. hari Kamis. Wae?"

"Kalau begitu Rabu malam menginaplah di apartemenku."

"Shireo.."

"Aku memaksa.."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa.."

Jaejoong keluar dari audi hitam milik Yunho sambil membanting pintu mobil itu keras lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya dari luar kaca mobil dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Ck.. apa dia mengajakku bercinta?" gumam Yunho.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hari Rabu jam 9 pagi.

"Hahaha.. sebenarnya aku kosong hari ini. Dia pasti kebingungan tidak mendapatiku di kampus. Rasakan itu.."

Jaejoong berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya yang dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi stiker gajah dan hello kitty. Namja cantik itu sedang ngemil di atas ranjang Queen sizenya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel _touchscreen_ nya. Ia sedang _chatting_ dengan Junsu membicarakan Yunho tentunya. Di kampus mereka tidak membicarakan dosen yang bagi mereka menyebalkan itu karena pasti akan berakibat buruk.

"Aku mandi saja.. lengket sekali rambutku karena coklat."

TING TONG TING TONG

"Sebentaaaaaar…" teriak Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Aissh.. tidak sabaran sekali. Ndeee, aku buka pintunya sekarang."

Jaejoong melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya secara asal dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

Terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, Jaejoong menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

"Mau apa Jung pabbo itu kesini?"

Jaejoong mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut, membiarkan Yunho yang masih setia di luar menekan bel rumahnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan bel rumah Jaejoong pun berhenti berbunyi.

"Akhirnya dia menyerah juga."

Jaejoong pikir Yunho sudah pergi karena kapok padanya, tapi pikiran namja cantik itu salah. Karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah..

Heechul yang baru saja turun dari lamborghininya terkejut karena melihat orang yang baginya asing sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya, "Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Joesonghabnida. Sepertinya saya salah rumah."

Yunho membungkuk pada Heechul lalu masuk ke dalam audi miliknya dan menjalankan mobil mewah itu sedikit cepat.

Namja tampan bermata musang itu meninju setir mobilnya, "Apa hubungannya Jaejoong dengan Heechul dan Hankyung?"

TBC

Balasan review:

kim anna shinotsuke: iya, sifat Yunho emang dibuat begitu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

ShinJiWoo920202: ayo siapa ayoooo? Hehe.. sip ini lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

DahsyatNyaff: Yunppa kan emang cinta mati sama Jaemma… hohoho. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fate

Rate: M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng (as Kim Hankyung), and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: YunJae. HanChul. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. GS for Heechul. Alur ngebut.

.

[Fate]

.

"Hari ini lagi-lagi asisten dosen?" ujar Junsu lebih kepada pertanyaan pada Jaejoong, "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia tak datang. Apa yang hyung lakukan padanya?"

"Ya! Kenapa menanyakannya padaku? Aku sama sekali tak ada urusan dengannya.." kesal Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menumpu dagunya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, 'Hhhh.. dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku tak melihatnya sudah 3 minggu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapati eommanya sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Joongie, kenapa tak mengucapkan 'aku pulang', eoh?"

"Eh? Ah, nde. Aku pulang.." jawab Jaejoong lesu. Namja cantik itu kemudian meletakkan tasnya asal dan duduk di samping eommanya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan lesu sekali? Kau sakit?"

"Ani, eomma.. Joongie hanya sedang tak bersemangat."

"Hmm.." Heechul hanya menanggapi perkataan anaknya dengan gumaman, sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat jika mengajak Jaejoong bicara sekarang.

Jaejoong menyalakan tv yang ada dalam ruangan itu dan membiarkan benda kotak itu menampilkan berita siang ini walau sebenarnya pikirannya melayang kepada Jung Yunho yang seperti menghilang. Namja cantik itu juga tak mengerti kenapa ia malah memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu.

Saat melirik eomma yang masih setia membaca majalah di sampingnya itu, ia teringat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Yunho adalah saat dosen itu datang ke rumahnya dan tak lama setelah Yunho pergi, eommanya pulang ke rumah.

"Eomma.." panggil Jaejoong antusias.

"Hmm?" tanggap Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Tiga minggu lalu saat eomma pulang ke rumah, adakah orang asing di depan rumah kita?"

"Nde. Saat eomma tanya dia siapa, dia tak menjawab malah berkata bahwa ia salah rumah dan pergi begitu saja. Wae? Kau kenal dia?"

"Ani.. bukan orang itu yang kumaksud." Bohong Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, eomma. Joongie ke kamar ne."

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak menuju ke kamarnya, 'Apa dia menyerah menjadikanku namjachingunya karena takut pada eomma? Yeah, seluruh pegawai kantor kepolisian tempat appa bekerja sudah tau bagaimana galaknya eomma. Cih, dasar pengecut.'

Saat sampai di kamarnya, namja cantik itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Queen sizenya.

'Tapi memangnya dia tau eomma? Kami kan baru bertemu..' Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya, mulai memikirkan alasan lain, 'Hhhh.. molla. Tidur saja. Bukan urusanku memikirkannya..' dan akhirnya namja cantik itu menyerah kemudian terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Hyung, mau ikut aku dan Chunnie ke kantin?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi, ne."

"Neee.."

Jaejoong menghela napas saat kedua temannya sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Namja cantik itu melirik jam tangannya, kuliah jam pertama masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Ia datang terlalu pagi hari ini.

"Jalan-jalan saja.." ujarnya memutuskan.

Hampir satu jam Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi kampus, namja cantik itu akan kembali ke kelas namun ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Orang itu sedang berbaring di bawah pohon di salah satu taman kampus.

Jaejoong mendekati orang itu dan sedikit terkejut karena dia adalah Yunho, orang yang sudah lama ini bak lenyap ditelan bumi.

Namja tampan itu memasang _headset _di telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, karena itu ia tak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Yunho. Tak ada respon. Namja cantik itupun melepas _headset_ dari telinga kiri Yunho membuat namja tampan itu membuka mata musangnya.

Mata Yunho sedikit membulat kala melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian ia memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Bogoshippeo.."

"Ka.. kau kemana saja, eoh? 1 bulan aku tidak melihatmu. Kau juga tidak mengajar di kelasku."

"Mianhae.."

"Eh? Kau jangan merasa bersalah karena kau pikir aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya.. wa.. walaupun kau menyebalkan, tapi aku rasa sikapku padamu juga sedikit keterlaluan. Jadi aku ingin minta maaf. Karena itu jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Jaejoong lembut diiringi senyuman hangat.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa seperti Jung Yunho yang tidak kukenal?'

Namja tampan itu tak menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong, ia justru membaringkan dirinya beralaskan paha Jaejoong lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Kenapa malah tidur di sini, eoh? Cepat menyingkir. Aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi."

Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Yunho.

"Ya! Ini mata kuliahmu. Kajja kita ke kelas.."

"Kan ada asisten."

"Itu kau. Aku kan tak bisa pakai asisten untuk menggantikanku masuk kelas."

"Aku dosennya, jadi aku mengizinkanmu tidak masuk kuliahku hari ini."

"Ya! Jangan seenaknya, pabbo."

Hanya dengkuran halus yang akhirnya didengar oleh Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu sepertinya tertidur.

'Yaah.. biarlah.'

Jaejoong menatap wajah damai namja yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya itu, "Kalau seperti ini, dia bagaikan bayi beruang. Siapa sangka dia sebenarnya beruang liar nan menyeramkan saat sedang tak tidur."

"Kim Jaejoong.." gumam Yunho tiba-tiba masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Eh?"

"Saranghae.."

Setelah itu terdengar lagi dengkuran halus keluar dari namja tampan itu.

"Aiissh.. dia mengigau? Hmm, nado saranghae.. hihi."

Terlihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Bibir hatinya membentuk senyuman tipis lalu terdengar kikikan pelan.

"Eh? Dia tertawa? Apa dia sedang memimpikan hal lucu?"

Yunho membuka matanya, "Benar kan kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Kau mendengar perkataanku? Jadi kau hanya pura-pura tidur, eoh?"

Tak menjawab, Yunho malah menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan pegang-pegang. Aku kesal padamu. Menyingkir sekarang dari pangkuanku."

"Ssstt. Diamlah, aku benar-benar akan tidur sekarang."

"Ya! Tidur di rumahmu saja sana. Sekarang bangun kau beruang jeleeeek."

"Diamlah sebelum bibirku mengunci mulutmu."

SKAK

Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah. Namja cantik itu memang tak bisa melawan dosennya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Ya! Kau tak pernah bersih-bersih, eoh? Berantakan sekali apartemenmu."

"Makanya saat itu aku ingin kau menginap di sini. Mungkin akan sedikit lebih rapi."

"Ya! Kau pikir aku pembantumu?"

"Hmm, Jaejoong ah.."

"Wae?"

"Kenapa hanya berkata lembut saat aku tidur tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei..", Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "Tidak baik ketus pada kekasih sendiri."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tak yakin kau serius."

"Kau mau bukti agar kau yakin?"

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadap dirinya, kemudian dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke ranjang dalam kamarnya. Mereka kini sedang merasakan deru napas masing-masing dengan Jaejoong berada di bawah Yunho.

"Buktikan, setelah itu aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Dengan senang hati."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Sudah lewat jam 10 malam." ujar Yunho sambil menumpukan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong yang sedang memasak.

"Yeah.. ini semua gara-gara kau yang tak mau berhenti."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Kau menginap saja malam ini."

"Arraseo. Tapi aku ada kuliah besok. Jadi jangan macam-macam malam ini."

"Aku tidak janji." Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Berjanjilah atau kau rasakan panasnya kuah sup yang mendidih ini."

"Jaaae.. sudah kubilang kan bersikap lembut padaku."

"Hmm.. kau duduklah sekarang. Makanan sebentar lagi siap."

"Ndee.."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

Jaejoong meletakkan berbagai macam hidangan di hadapan Yunho yang langsung dicicipi beberapa oleh namja tampan itu.

"Hati-hati masih panas.."

"Mashitta.. kau memang calon istri yang baik."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya. Aku yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti."

"Kau yang tadi di bawahku mau menjadi suami?"

"Ya! Aisshh.." Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wae?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu di saat seperti ini dan dengan ekspersi datar begitu."

"Hal seperti itu maksudmu?"

"Aissh.. sudahlah. Lebih baik cepat habiskan sebelum makanannya dingin."

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau makanannya masih panas."

"Aiissshh.."

"Kenapa dari tadi menggerutu terus, Jae?"

"Diamlah atau bibirku yang akan mengunci mulutmu."

"Waah.. kalau begitu aku akan terus bicara.. Hmp.."

Omongan Yunho terhenti karena Jaejoong menyuapkan sendok berisi makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho mengunyah makanan yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu kemudian menelannya, "Begini lebih baik. Rasanya jadi lebih enak.."

.

~yunjae~

.

TING TONG

Yunho yang baru selesai mandi hanya melilitkan asal handuk di pinggangnya karena ingin segera membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoongnya yang bilang akan ke apartemennya sore ini.

CKLEK

"Kyaaa.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya saat Yunho tampak di depannya.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan handuk, eoh?"

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Saat aku ke rumahmu waktu itu kau juga sama. Lagipula kau kan sudah melihatku tak mengenakan pakaian."

"Aisshh.." Jaejoong mengusap-usap kasar wajahnya bermaksud menutupi rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nih. Bawa masuk barang-barangku." Perintah Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan berbagai macam koper yang ada di belakangnya.

"Untuk apa membawa sebanyak ini?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Memangnya orangtuamu mengizinkan?"

Jaejoong duduk di sofa membiarkan Yunho mondar-mandir membawakan seluruh barangnya ke dalam apartemen, "Aku sudah dewasa. Tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk melarangku."

"Oooh.." Yunho hanya ber'oh' ria sambil ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantik itu.

"Kenakan pakaianmu dulu, bear."

Yunho menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau kau yang melepas pakaianmu?"

"Ya! Aku bahkan baru sampai. Kau kejam sekali."

"Yasudah. Istirahatlah sebentar. Kita lakukan jika kau sudah tidak lelah."

"Dasar kau ini. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, eoh? Kita punya banyak waktu. Mulai sekarang kan kita tinggal satu atap."

"Tapi untuk hari ini tidak. Karena aku harus pergi nanti malam."

"Kemana?"

"Kerja."

"Memang gaji sebagai dosen tak cukup?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisnis."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Andwae. Kau di sini saja tunggu suami pulang."

"Aisshh.. sudah kubilang kan akulah suamimu nanti."

"Dan sudah kukatakan juga kan, kau yang di bawahku mau menjadi suami?"

"Dasar beruang jelek. Lihat saja nanti tak akan kubiarkan kau masuk. Biar saja tidur di luar.."

"Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang sedang tidur akibat 'aktivitas' mereka tadi. Tubuh _manly_nya sudah terbalut jas dengan kemeja di dalamnya dan celana panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

"Jaljayo, nae sarang."

Namja tampan itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil audi hitam miliknya. Segera ia tancap gas karena waktu pertemuan yang dijanjikan tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia akan bertemu dengan namja paruh baya yang sangat dikenalnya.

Setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, membuat namja tampan bermata musang itu teringat akan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika namja paruh baya yang akan bertemu dengannya itu menunjukkan foto Heechul dan Hankyung. Ia berkata bahwa Yunho harus menyelidiki orang dalam foto itu.

Tak berapa lama namja tampan bermata musang itu telah sampai di kafe tempat pertemuan. Yunho segera menuju salah satu meja di kafe tersebut lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan namja paruh baya yang memiliki janji bertemu dengannya.

"Singkirkan orang ini. Ambil darahnya karena akan kugunakan darah itu untuk kukirim ke anggota keluarganya. Semua alat yang kau butuhkan sudah aku letakkan di tempat ia harus menebus dosanya." Ujar namja paruh baya itu, "Sudah kubilang padanya agar jangan main-main denganku."

Yunho mengambil foto yang diserahkan oleh namja paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Lakukan sekarang juga, Yunho yah."

"Nde, appa."

TBC

Balasan review:

irna. lee. 96: iya emang dasar tuh Yunho keenakan xD ayoo kenapa yaa? Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

miela. ayu: apanya yang cepat? Alurnya kah? Jangan-jangan apa hayoo Gomawo reviewnya^^

kim anna shinotsuke: kenapa ya? :) haha, itu juga bagian favorit saya xD Jae kan emang selalu nantangin Yunho (nantangin dalam hal apa tuh, haha). Gomawo reviewnya^^

Kuminosuki: Mau makan siang di Jepang juga? ajak saya ya /plak/ hehe. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^

TitaniumSP: iya ini dilanjut :) Gomawo reviewnya^^

everadit at chap1: Anneyong.. selamat datang di dunia imajinasi saya yang gaje ini apa itu Yunho? Akan terjawab perlahan di chap" berikutnya. Iya emang dasar tuh Yunppa asal klaim" aja. Gomawo reviewnya^^

dienha: sepertinya udah terjawab di chap ini :) makasih (dienha: yang lucu itu jj, kenapa situ yang makasih. /abaikan/) Gomawo reviewnya^^

A-Xiah guest: yang ini mah cuekin aje dah, hohoho. Tapi makasih deh reviewnya. A-xiah emang paling kece seduniaa.. editor terhebat sepanjang masa ^^ (huweeeek)

Guest at chap1: makasih udah dibilang keren. Pembunuh bertopeng itu Jaejoong atau bukan akan terjawab di chap" berikutnya. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest at chap2: nah looh.. gak mungkin kan masih bayi ngebunuh orang? Hehe.. makasih udah penasaran :) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fate

Rate: M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng (as Kim Hankyung), and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: YunJae. HanChul. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. GS for Heechul. Alur ngebut.

.

[Fate]

.

CKLEK

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya-yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamar Jaejoong juga, dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau terbangun?"

Jaejoong menghela napas lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam di meja nakas samping ranjang seraya memerintah Yunho untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya, "Ini jam 2 pagi, Yun. Kenapa baru pulang, eoh?"

"Kerja malamku memang selesai pada jam-jam segini. Ini saja sudah kuusahakan pulang lebih cepat.", Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang, menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantiknya.. berharap dapat menghilangkan mual akibat bau anyir darah dari orang yang dieksekusinya tadi, "Kau tidurlah lagi."

"Kau juga.."

"Nde, aku akan tidur setelah mengganti pakaian."

"Mau kugantikan?"

"Jangan menggodaku atau kau tidak bisa berangkat kuliah besok."

"Aish, bear.. kau ini benar-benar.."

Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho pelan dan namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan sang kekasih yang ada di pinggangnya, "Lihat. Cubitanmu saja tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Kau sudah benar-benar lelah. Tidurlah.. aku akan ganti baju secepatnya lalu berbaring di sampingmu."

"Hmm, arraseo."

Setelah berganti pakaian, Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong yang sedang memunggunginya, kemudian memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang ada di pinggangnya

"Belum tidur, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Yun.."

"Hmm?"

"Katakan saja bila ada orang lain di hatimu.."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Yeah.. sudah rahasia umum namja sepertimu pergi malam apalagi kalau bukan untuk kencan dengan selingkuhannya."

"Hmm.. selingkuhan ya? Apa selalu memikirkan orang yang tak pernah kutemui bisa disebut selingkuh?"

"Siapa itu?"

"Lee Sooyeon. Eommaku.."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bertemu eommamu?"

"Beliau meninggal saat aku lahir. Itulah yang appa katakan padaku."

"Bagaimana rupa eommamu? Apakah cantik?"

"Aku tak tau wajahnya."

"Memangnya appamu tak punya fotonya?"

"Appa sudah menyingkirkan semua hal tentang eomma. Beliau bilang hanya akan menghancurkan hatinya bila ingat eomma."

"Apakah ada peristiwa pahit yang terjadi?"

"Mianhae.. aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Berarti ada ya? Maukah kau berbagi kepahitan itu padaku?"

"Shireo.. sama seperti appa, semua itu akan mengancurkan hatiku.", Yunho memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, "Kita harus tidur sekarang. Jaljja.."

'Bukannya aku tak mau, Jae. Tapi tak mungkin aku katakan padamu bahwa orangtuamulah penyebab semua kepahitan itu.'

_Setelah aku melihat Heechul di depan rumah Jaejoong, aku segera memerintahkan orang kepercayaanku untuk menyelidiki apa hubungan Jaejoong dengan Heechul dan Hankyung. Dan tak berapa lama aku pun dikejutkan oleh kabar yang dibawa orang kepercayaanku bahwa orang yang aku klaim sebagai namjachinguku adalah anak dari musuh terbesar aku dan appa. Karena itu aku putuskan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi, walau aku masih sering melihatnya karena tuntutan pekerjaan di kampus. Tapi ternyata dia menemukanku dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkannya untuk di sisiku. _

.

~yunjae~

.

"Pokoknya aku hanya ingin Jae hyung."

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah ruangan yang baru saja dilewatinya karena mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya, "Apa yang kau maksud itu aku, Changmin ah?"

Namja tinggi menjulang yang dipanggil Changmin itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Hyuung…", Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong lalu menggenggam hyung cantiknya itu, "Kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Di belakang Changmin, terlihat Junsu yang berlaku aneh seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau mau bantu aku kan, hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Namja kelebihan kalsium tersebut tidak tau bahwa di belakangnya Junsu sedang memperingatkan Jaejoong agar tak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata masih memperhatikan Junsu yang sedang mengatakan "Sudah kuperingatkan untuk jangan mendengarkan dia, hyung." dengan suara sangat pelan takut terdengar oleh Changmin.

"Hyung lihat kemana sih?" kesal Changmin sambil melihat ke arah yang dipandang Jaejoong, "Ya! Su-ie hyung, jangan merusak rencanaku."

"Sungguh, hyung. Jangan dengarkan bocah evil itu." pinta Junsu memelas.

"Katakan saja apa yang bisa kubantu, Changminnie?"

Changmin menatap penuh kemenangan pada Junsu yang sedang menepok jidat merutuki kebodohan Jaejoong, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada hyung cantiknya, "Aku ingin hyung menjadi pemeran utama drama musikal yang klubku buat untuk ditampilkan akhir tahun ini."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku _director_nya dan aku ingin hyung yang memainkan peran itu."

"Baiklah. Tapi itu tidak gratis.."

"Tentu saja."

"Peran apa yang harus kumainkan?"

"Jadi yeoja, hyung." Sela Junsu cepat.

Hening..

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang hanya senyum-senyum dan Junsu yang sedang memasang wajah kesal secara bergantian.

1 detik..

5 detik..

Hingga 1 menit berlalu akhirnya keheningan itu sirna karena teriakan Jaejoong, "MWOYA?! Aku tidak mau, Changmin ah.."

"Tapi hyung sudah menyetujuinya tadi dan aku sudah janji akan membayarmu."

"Andwae." Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu sambil bertolak pinggang, "Ya! Duckbutt.. kenapa kau tak bilang sejak awal kalau perannya itu yeoja, hah?"

'Hhhh.. akhirnya aku juga yang kena semprot kan?' batin Junsu.

"Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, hyung."

"Tapi kau tak mengatakan tentang peran itu."

"Salah hyung tak mau menuruti kataku sejak awal."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau ma.. hmp."

Changmin membekap mulut Jaejoong yang pasti masih akan mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi sumpah serapahnya sambil menyeret tubuh hyung cantiknya, "Kajja kita mulai latihannya sekarang. Tak baik membuang-buang waktu. Seohyun dan Hyeri, tolong rias Jae hyung agar kalian semua tau bahwa aku memilih orang yang tepat untuk memainkan peran itu."

.

"Omooo, neomu yeppo.." gumam semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Changmin ah, kau hebat. Dia benar-benar seperti apa yang kubayangkan saat membuat cerita ini." Ujar sang penulis skenario drama musikal.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, namja cantik itu sedang berada dalam puncak kekesalannya sekarang. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia sendiri yang menyetujuinya, dan ia pun sudah berikrar bahwa namja tak boleh menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Changmin ah."

"Nde, yaksok. Kajja kita mulai latihannya sekarang. Hyung sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi kan?"

"Hhhh, nde.. latihan tak perlu berdandan seperti ini juga kan?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada wajahnya lalu dress yang dipakainya.

"Yeah.. tapi kalau hyung mau seperti itu untuk lebih mendalami peran juga tidak apa-apa."

"Andwae.."

"Haha.. Seohyun, Hyeri, tolong hapus _make up _Jae hyung dan hyung gantilah pakaianmu di ruang ganti."

"Tak perlu. Aku lakukan sendiri saja di toilet. Berikan saja pakaianku."

"Tapi toilet di sini sedang rusak, hyung. Kau bisa gunakan toilet yang ada di koridor depan." Ujar Changmin sambil menyerahkan pakaian Jaejoong, "Aku jadi penasaran, kau nanti masuk toilet mana, hyung?"

"Ya! Kau mau mati, huh?"

"Hahahaha.. hyung jangan galak-galak, nanti cantiknya hilang.."

"Huh.."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar keluar ruang klub drama menuju toilet, 'Aish.. jinjjaaa. Aku benar-benar seperti sedang dihukum oleh Tuhan..' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

GREP

Tiba-tiba seorang namja paruh baya memeluk Jaejoong di koridor, 'Heh? Apa pula ini? Kenapa ajusshi ini tiba-tiba memelukku?'

Namja cantik itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya bersiap mendorong namja paruh baya itu agar melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Sumpah serapah sudah memenuhi otaknya yang sepersekian detik lagi pasti akan keluar dari cherry lipsnya.

"Yoonhee.. aku merindukanmu.. benar-benar merindukanmu.." gumam namja paruh baya itu.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget, 'Yoonhee? Merindukanku?'

"Maaf, ajusshi. Kenapa Anda memeluk kekasihku?" ujar Changmin yang baru saja datang membuat namja paruh baya itu melepas pelukannya dari Jaejoong namun kedua tangannya masih memegang erat bahu namja cantik itu.

Dalam kesempatan itu, Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan namja paruh baya itu dari pundaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil, karena pegangan namja paruh baya itu benar-benar kuat, lebih seperti cengkeraman. Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, namja paruh baya itu malah menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

"Maaf, ajusshi. Perhatikan baik-baik tanganmu! Kau tidak lihat kalau kekasihku kesakitan karena cengkeramanmu?" Changmin meninggikan nada dan volume suaranya.

Kini namja paruh baya itu yang membulatkan matanya kaget, seakan baru menyadari situasi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia pun berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Changmin dengan langkah cepat.

"Dia siapa, hyung?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap punggung sang namja paruh baya yang menjauh.

"Molla..", Jaejoong memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Changmin kemudian memukul-mukul punggung Changmin pelan, "Yasudah, aku ke toilet dulu. Gomawo ne, Changminnie.."

"Ne, cheonma.. Ingat! Jangan salah masuk toilet yeoja, hyung.."

Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari Changmin lantas berbalik menghadap namja kelebihan kalsium itu sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ya! Kau mau mulutmu kujahit?"

Changmin begidik, "ANDWAEEE…" dan berlalu pergi.

.

~yunjae~

.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tampak sepi, "Apa Yunho belum pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, 'Sudah jam 10 malam.' batinnya kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

To: Yunho beruang jelek

_Bear, kau dimana, eoh? Jam segini belum pulang.. _

Pesan dikirim. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lalu ponselnya pun berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk..

Jaejoong mengangkat telepon itu, "Yeoboseyo.." sapanya malas karena yang sedang ada di seberang telepon adalah Yunho.

"_Mianhae.. aku mungkin tidak pulang malam ini." _

"Ye ye ye.."

"_Kau marah?" _

"Ani.."

"_Kalau begitu kututup teleponnya ne.." _

PIP

Jaejoong menghela napas lalu menatap layar ponselnya kesal.

"Cari udara segar ah.." namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu lalu membukanya.

"Joongiiiiiiieee…"

BRUK

Heechul mengagetkan Jaejoong karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ditambah yeoja cantik itu langsung memeluk anaknya erat hingga Jaejoong hampir terjungkal.

"Eomma?"

"Joongie.. anneyoong.." ujar Hankyung yang sedang berjalan menghampiri istri dan anaknya.

"Appa juga.. ada apa?"

Hankyung mengangkat tas besar yang ada dalam genggamannya, "Kami ingin menginap.."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya, "Heeh? Menginap? Dimana?"

"Tentu saja di sini, pabbo.." ujar Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mwo?!"

BLETAK

"Ya! Tidak sopan berteriak seperti itu di depan eommamu. Wae? Kau tak suka kami menginap disini? Tak taukah kau kalau kami sangat merindukanmu?"

"Ta.. tau. Tapi aku kan bisa kesana, kalian tak perlu repot kemari."

"Huh, kau selalu bilang akan menjenguk eomma dan appa di rumah, tapi akhirnya selalu tidak bisa dengan alasan sibuk. Lagipula, eomma ingin melihat namjachingumu yang kau bilang sangat tampan itu."

"Nde, nde. Masuklah.. tapi Yunho tidak pulang malam ini. Jadi eomma baru bisa melihatnya besok."

Heechul masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditinggali Jaejoong dan Yunho itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya bermaksud mengamati dengan Hankyung mengekori dari belakang, "Hmm.. kenapa tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ada bisnis yang harus diurusnya."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk paham, "Dimana kamar tidurnya?"

Jaejoong menjawab dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada suatu ruangan. Tanpa babibu lagi Heechul masuk ke dalam ruangan itu lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang yang ada di sana.

"Kalian cepat kemarilah. Kita bertiga tidur bersama." Teriak Heechul pada Jaejoong dan Hankyung yang ada di luar kamar tidur.

"Bertiga? Shireoooo.." Jaejoong menanggapi dengan teriakan juga.

"Ya! Kau mau tidur di sofa ruang depan, huh? Hhh, aneh sekali.. apartemen semewah ini hanya ada 1 kamar tidur."

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Perkataan eommanya benar. Akhirnya dengan langkah malas, namja cantik itu mengikuti Hankyung menuju kamar tidur.

"Joongie berbaring di tengah eomma dan appa.."

Heechul menepuk-nepuk tempat di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Hankyung yang sudah berbaring dengan keduanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Andwaee.. eomma saja yang di tengah."

Heechul merapat ke Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong. "Nde, nde. Palli..."

"Hmm." Gumam Jaejoong lalu mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Heechul dan berbaring dengan punggung menghadap eommanya.

"Ya! Kenapa membelakangi eomma, eoh?" Heechul menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah leher Jaejoong lalu memaksa wajah Jaejoong agar mau menghadapnya, mau tak mau namja cantik itu membalikkan badannya juga menghadap eommanya, "Naah, begini lebih baik. Kau juga, Hannie."

Heechul merangkul anak dan suaminya erat hingga wajah ketiganya saling berdekatan.

"Aku seperti putri saja. Berada di tengah-tengah namja tampan."

"Eomma, diamlah. Joongie ingin tidur."

Heechul mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jaejoong, walau rangkulannya itu lebih tepat disebut mencekik karena terlalu kuat, "Ya! Tak sopan kau.."

"Aww.. appo, eommaa.."

"Makanya jangan tidur dan dengarkan aku… Kau juga, Hannie."

Hankyung yang sebenarnya sudah setengah tertidur lantas membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Heechul kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas seakan sedang menerawang, "Apa kalian menghitung sudah berapa lama kita tidak seperti ini?"

Jaejoong dan Hankyung menggerakkan jari-jari mereka seakan sedang menghitung sesuatu, dan Heechul menatap kedua orang di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, "Sudah lama sekali kan? Hingga tak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini." Heechul membelai kepala Jaejoong.

"Yeah.. dan aku pasti ditertawakan oleh Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu jika mereka melihat aku saat ini. Tapi…" Jaejoong merangkul pinggang Heechul dengan tangan kanannya, "Ternyata tak buruk juga."

Hankyung juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaejoong, memeluk Heechul dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hannie…"

"Hmm?"

"Joongie.."

"Ne, eomma?"

"Kalian tau kan betapa aku menyayangi kalian?"

Hankyung dan Jaejoong mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Walau aku terkadang ragu karena eomma galak sekali padaku."

"Itulah ungkapan sayangnya padamu, Joongie." Ujar Hankyung.

"Nde. Kalian tentu tau aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berlaku manis."

"Dan bagi Joongie, eomma sangat keren karena hal itu.." gumam Jaejoong kemudian mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

Heechul yang melihat mata Jaejoong terpejam, membelai lembut kepala anaknya itu, "Jaljja.."

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Hmm. Kajja kita juga tidur, Hannie.."

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang Heechul dengan tatapan manja, "Bukankah banyak yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum tidur?"

"Ada Joongie disini.."

"Tidak masalah. Dia kan sedang tidur, tak mungkin tau."

"Andwaeyo. Tidur sekarang atau.."

Cepat-cepat Hankyung menutup matanya, "Nde, nde. Aku tidur sekarang."

.

~yunjae~

.

Suasana pagi di apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat tenang pagi ini. Jaejoong sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan, Heechul sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil menonton berita pagi dengan Hankyung duduk di sebelahnya sambil menyesap kopi hangat yang dibuatkan oleh istrinya.

Acara pagi itu menampilkan berita ditemukannya mayat yang mati mengenaskan kemarin malam. Perutnya terkoyak sampai seluruh ususnya terburai. Namun tak ada darah berceceran di TKP, diduga si pelaku mengambil seluruh darah mayat itu untuk suatu tujuan. Dan pelaku itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang pembunuh berantai, si haus darah yang menjadi buronan sejak 20 tahun lalu.

Raut wajah Hankyung berubah sendu. Ia kemudian meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke meja dengan tangan gemetar. Kini wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal mulai menyelimutinya. Heechul yang melihat perubahan tiba-tiba dari suaminya itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pundak namja yang duduk di sebelahnya lalu mengelusnya perlahan sambil berucap lirih, "Yakinlah kita bisa menghentikannya."

"Simpan emosimu untuk nanti. Jangan biarkan Joongie melihatmu dalam keadaan begini, dan lagi menantu kita sebantar lagi datang. Tak mungkin kau menyambutnya dalam keadaan sedih 'kan?"

"Hmm.." Hankyung mengangguk kemudian mengelus tangan sang istri yang berada di pundaknya, "Gomawo."

Heechul tersenyum kemudian merangkul lengan kiri sang suami dengan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Hankyung, "Sudah seharusnya kulakukan itu, Hannie."

"Eoh?" kaget Heechul saat melihat namja yang taka sing baginya berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya, "Kau yang waktu itu. Anneyoong.. apa kau salah rumah lagi?" Tanya Heechul bodoh pada namja tersebut sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Sementara itu telah terjadi masa seperti waktu benar-benar sedang berhenti antara Yunho dengan Hankyung ketika mata kedua namja itu bertemu pandang. Tatapan sengit dilemparkan oleh keduanya.

"Eommaa.. appaaa.. sarapan sud.. eh? Yunho yah? Sudah pulang?" teriak Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang depan dimana ada Hankyung, Heechul, dan Yunho.

"Mwo? Yunho? Namja ini yang eomma lihat di depan rumah kita saat itu, Joongie. Kau bilang kau tak mengenalnya.."

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari itu. Ketahuan deh kalau ia berbohong saat itu. Matilah kau, Kim Jaejoong. Taring eommamu pasti akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Heechul mendekat ke arah Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang dan mata melotot, "Jelaskan.. pada.. eomma!" pintanya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Ss..so..soal itu, Joongie jelaskan nanti ne eomma. Sebaiknya kita ke meja makan dulu bersiap sarapan. Makanannya keburu dingin. La.. lagipula kasihan Yunho yang baru saja pulang, pasti lapar."

Heechul melirik Yunho sekilas, "Hmm.. arraseo." Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju meja makan karena ingin segera mendengar penjelasan dari anaknya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat suaminya yang ternyata tak bergerak dari tempatnya, masih setia menatap Yunho sengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hannie? Kajja kita sarapan." Ujar Heechul sambil menarik paksa Hankyung menuju meja makan dan disusul oleh Jaejoong yang menarik Yunho.

"Saat itu hubungan kami belum resmi dan Joongie memang sedang menghindari Yunho." Jaejoong memulai ceritanya sambil menata meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan yang dimasaknya tadi, "tapi sejak Yunho ke rumah saat itu, ia menghilang begitu saja dan entah kenapa Joongie merasa kehilangan.", Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho kemudian mengambilkan nasi untuk 3 orang di sana dan dirinya sendiri, "Barulah Joongie sadar kalau Joongie juga mencintai Yunho dan akhirnya kami resmi berhubungan." Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya bersamaan dengan sarapan yang benar-benar sudah siap disantap sekarang.

Mendadak raut wajah Heechul berubah, "Uwaaah.. manis sekaliii.." ujar yeoja cantik itu membuat Jaejoong sweatdrop di tempatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kabur saat melihatku?" Tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya (baca: terlalu fokus menatap Hankyung).

Hankyung yang juga penasaran atas jawaban Yunho, menatap mata bak musang itu.

"Mianhae, ahjumma. Saat itu saya hanya tak ingin menambah masalah dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula saat itu saya belum tahu apa hubungan ahjumma dengan Jaejoong. Saya benar-benar minta maaf, ahjumma." Jawab Yunho sambil sesekali membalas tatapan Hankyung.

"Nde, nde. Tidak apa-apa, Yunho yah. Sekarang kajja kita sarapan."

"Tunggu.." cegah Hankyung, "Kenapa setelah itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa karena sudah tau hubungan Heechul dan Jaejoong, kau jadi menghindari anakku?" Tanya Hankyung sarkastik.

"Hannie, sudahlah. Kau seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka saja. Ini bukan di kantor polisi. Jadi simpan semua pertanyaan tak bergunamu dan mulailah sarapannya karena setelah ini kita harus segera bersiap." Ujar Heechul.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ke taman bermain. Kalian semua senggang kan hari ini?"

"A..aku ada kuliah hari ini, eomma."

"Hari ini Rabu, Joongie. Jangan kau pikir eomma lupa."

"Se..sepertinya Yunho tidak mau, eomma.."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak ingin ikut, Yunho yah?"

"Sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Aku ikut." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang melas ke arah Yunho, berharap kekasihnya itu mengubah jawabannya. Tapi namja tampan itu tak menanggapi protesan Jaejoong dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Jaejoong, Yunho, Heechul, dan Hankyung selesai dari acara bersenang-senang mereka di taman bermain. Kini mereka sedang berselisih jalan karena Heechul dan Hankyung langsung pulang ke rumah mereka dan Jaejoong sedang bersama Yunho menuju mobil audi hitamnya.

"Kau menyetujui ajakan eomma dan bilang menyenangkan, tapi tadi kau sama sekali tak terlihat senang." Kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku senang kok."

"Tapi wajahmu datar begitu."

"Memang begini kan wajahku."

"Aiissshh.."

"Sudah jangan menggerutu. Kajja kita pulang secepatnya, karena setelah mengantarmu, aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Seperti biasa. Bisnis."

"Yasudah. Kau pergilah sekarang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Nde, kau juga."

Yunho memasuki mobilnya kemudian audi hitam itu meluncur dengan mulus di tengah kota Seoul yang tanpa disadari oleh namja tampan itu bahwa mobilnya sedang diikuti oleh Hankyung dari belakang.

Saat sampai di sebuah kafe, audi hitam itu berhenti dan dari dalamnya keluar namja tampan bermata musang yang akan menemui seseorang di kafe tersebut.

TAP TAP TAP

Hankyung masih setia mengikuti Yunho dan mengambil tempat yang cukup dekat dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh kekasih dari anaknya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Hankyung saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Yunho sekarang.

'Jung Ji Hoo. Ada hubungan apa Yunho dengan dia?' batin Hankyung.

"Ada yang bilang melihatmu di taman bermain. Apa sekarang kau pergi ke tempat manis itu?" Tanya Ji Hoo dengan senyum miring.

"Hmm.. jadi aku dimata-matai ya."

"Hanya ingin mengawasi. Entah kenapa aku merasa akan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi ternyata hanya kecemasan semata saja. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka berhenti kok. Aku tau kau tak suka dimata-matai."

"Hmm. Yasudah, langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan."

"Ah, nde. Ini.." Ji Hoo menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Yunho, "Seperti biasa, alat yang kau perlukan sudah disiapkan."

Yunho mengambil foto itu, "Cih, orang ini. Tak bisakah kau berikan padaku target yang sulit?"

"Apa katamu, Jung Yunho? Target sulit? Kau masih bau kencur.. bisa-bisa kau yang habis duluan jika kulakukan itu."

"Hmm, arraseo.." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yunho yah, jangan sampai hanya karena taman bermain membuatmu lemah."

"Nde, appa."

DEG!

Bagai tersambar petir Hankyung saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Yunho itu. 'Appa? Jadi ia anak dari Ji Hoo? Ba.. bagaimana bisa?'

Hankyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak menuju pintu keluar bersiap mengikuti arah tujuan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ji Hoo heran karena tiba-tiba Yunho melihat sekeliling kafe.

"Sedari tadi aku merasa diikuti."

Ji Hoo memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jas dalamnya, menggenggam pistol yang tersimpan di sana, "Siapa?"

"Molla.." kembali Yunho memperhatikan seisi kafe dan akhirnya mata musang nan tajam itu tertumbuk pada sosok Hankyung yang ada di pintu keluar kafe, "Ah, sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja. Aku pergi ne, appa.."

.

~yunjae~

.

Yunho terus memperhatikan taksi yang mengikuti mobilnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia belokkan mobilnya ke gang yang cukup sepi dan sempit, membuat taksi yang ditumpangi Hankyung kehilangan pengawasannya terhadap audi hitam itu.

"Maaf, Hankyung-sshi. Kau harus kehilanganku sekarang."

Mobil Yunho berhenti tepat di ujung gang sempit itu. Disana sudah menunggu seorang namja paruh baya yang menjadi targetnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, tuan kecil Yunho?" ujar namja paruh baya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku 'tuan kecil', pak tua."

"Hoo, berani menghinaku, bocah? Cepatlah katakan, apa urusanmu?"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Cih, memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Yunho mengambil sebilah pisau yang tersembunyi di salah satu sudut tempat itu. "Siapkan dirimu, pak tua."

"Jung Yunho.. apa yang kau lakukan?!"

TBC

a/n: aduuh, saya ngerasaaaa… chap ini gak banget -_- saya bener-bener minta maaf kalau hasilnya buruk banget. maaf kalau pendeskripsian di chap ini kurang dimengerti. Tapi saya harap readers mengerti alur chap ini. Gomawo buat yang baca ^^

Balasan review:

irna. lee. 96: hmm, jawabannya mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Nanti akan terjawab di chap" selanjutnya. Ini bukan mpreg :) jgn bikin emak menderita? Saya gak janji, hehe.. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

littlecupcake noona at chap 2: umur Yunho? Nanti dikasih tau :) kenapa ya? Coba Tanya sm orangnya langsung, hehe.. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

littlecupcake noona at chap 3: haha, iya.. kita liat aja ya apa yang akan dilakukan Yunppa. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

cminsa: bukan tokoh penting tentunya. Sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

everadit: cinta dan dosa? Emang pernah ada judul film kayak gitu? Hmm, kali ini bukan ortu Jaemma targetnya. Haha, kan beruang mecumnya cakeeep, makanya Jaemma langsung terpesona xD Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

kim anna shinotsuke: hehe.. Yunho kan rajin menerkam, hohoho.. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

jongindo: ini dilanjut :) Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

dex indra: ada atau enggaknya nanti terjawab. Makasih udah penasaran dan Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (Ehmmm rate M... tp..tp.. di skippppp..hihihi  
Aq jdbingung nih.. klo pmbumuh itu yunho. .hrsny heechul kenal khan? Nah.. tp jni kyny yunho yg ajayg tau.. dan skrg yunho d srh sm appany nyelidikin HanChul. Sbnrny yg skrng mau d bunuh siapa? Hanchul? Mollaaaaaa... biar jls ayo author nim update lgeeer). haha, skip adegan ranjang ya? Saya gak kuat bikin begituan(?) xD rate M karena perkataan di sini menjurus pada kekerasan :) yang dibunuh kali ini bukan hanchul kok. Iya ini diupdate. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

dienha: kyaa, *ikut teriak. Bukan, karena targetnya kali ini bukan tokoh penting dalam cerita ini :) jaejoong gak kabur kok. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

LoveBoo: dasar editor geblek.. bikinin kalo mau, hahaha. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (ok sip dlnjut  
jgn ngaret thor :p) bawel nih :p Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Kuminosuki: sip ini dilanjut. Haha, iya.. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

Guest: (wuaaa jd yunpa org jahat ya  
kasian jaema kn klo ortu ny d bnh). Iya :) Gomawo ne reviewnya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fate

Rate: M

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng (as Kim Hankyung), and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: YunJae. HanChul. YooSu.

Warning: OOC. BL. GS for Heechul. Alur ngebut.

.

[Fate]

.

"Aiissshh.."

"Sudah jangan menggerutu. Kajja kita pulang secepatnya, karena setelah mengantarmu, aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Seperti biasa. Bisnis."

"Yasudah. Kau pergilah sekarang. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

Cup

Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Nde, kau juga."

Ia memasuki mobilnya kemudian audi hitam itu meluncur dengan mulus di tengah kota Seoul. Saat mobil itu sudah jauh, aku pun tertawa nista.

Khukhukhu.

'Lihat saja kau, beruang jelek. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.'

Aku menyetop taksi dan memerintahkan _driver_-nya untuk mengikuti mobil Yunho saat aku sudah duduk nyaman di kursi depan penumpang.

'Kemarin sudah tidak pulang dan malam ini pergi lagi? Tak akan kuampuni yeoja atau namja yang berani-beraninya merebut Yunhoku.'

Dapat kulihat mobil Yunho yang berjalan tak jauh dari taksi yang kutumpangi mulai mengurangi kecepatannya dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kafe. Segera kupinta pada _driver_ untuk berhenti saat ini juga dan aku langsung mengikuti Yunho yang masuk ke dalam kafe setelah sebelumnya kuberikan beberapa lembar won pada _driver_.

Yunho menuju sebuah meja dimana disana sudah duduk dengan santai seorang namja paruh baya.

'I..itu.. rasanya pernah lihat." Aku memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat, sambil terus berjalan mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk dapat mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan namja paruh baya itu, 'Aah, ajusshi itu kan yang memelukku saat di kampus kemarin. Siapa dia? Apa hubungan Yunho dengannya?'

'Aissshh, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.. dan tak ada tempat lagi yang cocok untuk mengawasi. Atau aku datangi saja mereka ya? Baiklah, begitu saja.'

Saat aku mulai berjalan ke arah mereka, Yunho malah beranjak dari duduknya. Kulihat kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari seakan sedang memperhatikan sekeliling.

'Apa dia tau aku mengikutinya?... oh, dia keluar kafe. Hanya segitu saja? Berbincang sebentar dan langsung pergi? Bisnis apa itu… Aah, sebaiknya kuikuti lagi Yunho.'

Sama seperti sebelumnya, aku menaiki taksi dan mengikuti mobil Yunho. Bedanya, ia menjalankan mobilnya lebih cepat dibanding yang tadi.

'Cih, apa kau sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu, bear?'

"Joesonghabnida. Saya tidak melihat mobil itu lagi.."

Suara sang _driver_ membuatku sedikit naik darah.

"Mwo? Kau bagaimana? Kenapa sampai bisa kehilangan dia?"

"Maaf, tuan. Tadi tiba-tiba dia membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah gang sempit. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aisshh.."

"Jadi bagaimana, tuan?"

Akhirnya _driver _menjalankan mobilnya sesuai arahanku. Yeah, aku sebenarnya tak tau pasti letak keberadaan mobil Yunho. Kuikuti _feeling_-ku saja. dan ternyata tak sia-sia, tak jauh di depan terlihat mobil Yunho berhenti. _Feeling_-ku tepat.

'Tapi, apa yang mau ia lakukan di ujung gang seperti ini? Kukira ia akan ke hotel untuk bermalam dengan selingkuhannya. Eh? Ada orang selain dia? Namja? Paru baya pula? Apa setiap malam kerjaannya memang begini-bertemu ajusshi-ajusshi?'

Aku berikan beberapa lembar won kepada _driver_ setelah itu keluar dari taksi dan berjalan mendekati tempat Yunho dan namja paruh baya itu berada.

'Eh?'

Mataku terbelalak kala melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Walau tertutup punggung kokoh Yunho, namun di balik itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas sebilah pisau.

'Yunho.. memegang pisau? A..apa yang akan dilakukannya?'

"Jung Yunho.. apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kulihat Yunho sangat terkejut ketika melihatku yang sedang menatapnya dan pisau di genggamannya secara bergantian.

Ia lempar pisau itu ke sembarang arah.

"Kau mau membunuhnya?"

Kulihat namja paruh baya itu akan membuka suara namun dengan cepat Yunho menyela, "Dia ingin membunuhku. Karena itu kurebut pisaunya dan balik mengancamnya."

"MWOYA?! Dasar keparat. Kau pembohong." Ajusshi itu mengambil pisau yang tadi dilempar oleh Yunho dan mengarahkan benda tersebut hendak menusuk namjachinguku.

BUAGH

Namun aksinya harus terhenti karena Yunho menendang perutnya hingga ia tersungkur.

"Kajja kita pergi sekarang."

Yunho menarik lenganku pergi dari tempat itu menuju mobilnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

Hankyung memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang frustasi.

'Siaaal.. sepertinya dia tau aku mengikutinya.'

Namja paruh baya berpangkat inspektur itu memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sang istri sudah terlelap. Kesempatan bagus, pikirnya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan khusus di lantai paling dasar rumahnya-atau biasa disebut ruang bawah tanah.

Sebenarnya ruangan khusus itu dibuat oleh Hankyung bersama dengan Heechul, untuk menyimpan semua file tentang Jung Ji Hoo, sang pembunuh berantai-sebuah kotak Pandora yang tak boleh tersentuh sedikitpun oleh Jaejoong. Tapi untuk urusan ini-mengenai Yunho yang memanggil Ji Hoo dengan sebutan 'appa'-sepertinya Heechul belum boleh tau. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hankyung.

Ia ambil salah satu dokumen yang ada di rak dalam ruang khusus itu. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi dan meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja di hadapannya. Tangannya membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dokumen itu dengan mata focus memperhatikan tiap isi dari dokumen tersebut.

'Saat kulihat Yunho pertama kalinya, aku sudah merasa aneh. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ji Hoo saat masih muda dulu. Tak kusangka mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Tapi bagaimana bisa?'

Hankyung mengambil salah satu foto dalam dokumen itu, "Yoonhee, apa kau yang mengandung dan melahirkan Yunho? Atau suamimu punya wanita lain selain dirimu?" ujarnya seakan berbicara pada orang dalam foto yang dipegangnya.

"Kupikir tugasku hanya tinggal membuatnya berhenti dari pembunuhan berantai. Tapi muncul teka-teki baru… Yoonhee yah, ini.. sungguh sulit. Jaejoong, Yunho, Jihoo, dan semua kejadian yang dimulai sejak lebih dari 20 tahun lalu. Aku merasa.. ingin menyerah saja."

Hankyung menghela napas sebentar, masih digenggamnya foto orang yang diketahui bernama Yoonhee itu, kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aniya. Bukannya aku menyesal. Hanya saja… aku ragu apakah aku dan Heechul bisa melakukan tugas berat ini atau tidak. Aku takut yang aku lakukan justru mengecewakanmu yang ada 'disana'."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Jae…"

Yunho memeluk namjachingunya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membebani pikiranmu, hmm? Kenapa sedari tadi tak berbicara?"

Jaejoong menghela napas berat, perasaan _shock_ masih memenuhi rongga dadanya sejak kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi, "Katakan padaku, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?"

"Tadi.. kapan? Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya ke belakang menatap namjachingunya tajam, "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Yunho yah. Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau tadi?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kan? Atau perlu kuulangi?"

"Aisshh.." Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya, "Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhmu?"

"Nde."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dia sampai ingin membunuhmu?"

"Mollayo."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau?"

"Memangnya aku harus tau?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah akan kutanyakan padanya besok. Kajja kita tidur sekarang."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga mereka kini berbaring di ranjang.

"Y..ya..ya!"

"Diam dan tidurlah sekarang, Jae. Aku sudah lelah."

'Aissh, beruang jelek ini.'

.

~yunjae~

.

"Kau bilang ia target yang mudah. Tapi pecundang begitu saja kau tak bisa membunuhnya." BRAK. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Appa, tenanglah. Tak usah berteriak dan menggebrak meja segala."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, hah?! Kau.. aissh. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat itu. Pengaruh taman bermain itu cukup besar sepertinya untuk melemahkanmu."

"Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, appa. Kemarin hanya ada sedikit gangguan."

"Gangguan apa kali ini? Bukankah kau selalu bisa menanganinya? Bagaimana bisa aku berikan target sulit kalau kau seperti ini?"

Yunho menghela napas. "Kupastikan ia mati di tanganku malam ini, appa."

"Cih, tidak perlu. Kemarin pecundang itu mendatangiku dan saat itu juga kuhabisi nyawanya."

Jihoo beranjak dari duduknya, "Jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi seperti semalam atau kau akan mati di tanganku."

Yunho tersenyum miring, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada anakmu sendiri?"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan olehku." ujar Jihoo kemudian meninggalkan apartemen Yunho.

Namja tampan bermata musang itu menunduk kala sang appa sudah tak berada di hadapannya. Sudah sering ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh appanya, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit selalu menyerang hatinya. Walau ia adalah seorang berdarah dingin keturunan appanya, ia juga ingin diperlakukan selayaknya anak. Kadang ia berpikir untuk menghentikan semua ini dan memisahkan diri dari appanya, tapi balas dendamnya pada Hankyung dan Heechul-yang merupakan tujuan hidup ia dan appanya- dan rasa hormat terhadap appa yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya, membuat Yunho mengurungkan niat itu dan memutuskan untuk bertahan-setidaknya sampai tujuan hidupnya dan sang appa terlaksana.

Setelah menghela napas dalam, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya-dimana Jaejoong masih terlelap di atas ranjang mereka.

Namja tampan itu berbaring sambil memeluk namjachingunya dari belakang, sangat erat. Membuat sang putri(?) tidur terbangun dari mimpinya kemudian menggenggam tangan Yunho yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Apa tadi ada yang datang? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara keras dan meja yang digebrak."

"Aniya.. kau mungkin hanya bermimpi."

"…"

"Jae.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau tak kuliah pagi ini? Aku 'ingin' kau.. sekarang."

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, memandang namja bermata musang itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita tak melakukan'nya' kemarin."

"Dasar kau ini.. memang hari ini kau tak mengajar, eoh?"

"Aku kan punya asisten."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Ka.." namja cantik itu tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir Yunho.

Dan selanjutnya kita tau apa yang terjadi dalam kamar itu.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada namja yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin ke rumahku, menemui eomma dan appa."

"Arraseo.."

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo.." _sapa seseorang di seberang sana setelah _line_ telepon tersambung.

"Eomma.. Joongie ingin ke rumah sekarang. Mau Joongie bawakan sesuatu untukmu, eomma?"

"_Tidak perlu, Joongie ah. Lagipula sekarang eomma sedang mengunjungi appamu di kantor." _

"Kalau begitu Joongie juga ke kantor appa, ne?"

"_Mwo? Untuk apa? Yang ada kau hanya akan mengganggu pekerjaan para polisi." _

"Yaa, eomma.. Joongie bukan anak kecil yang merepotkan. Pokoknya tunggu Joongie disana, ne eomma.. Saranghae."

PIP . Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak jadi ke rumahku. Kita ke kantor appaku."

"…"

"Yun.. sekalian saja kau laporkan perihal orang yang mau membunuhmu itu nanti di sana."

"Eh? Memang apa hubungannya kantor appamu dengan pembunuhan?"

"Eeeh? Kau belum kuberitahu ya? Tempat kerja appaku itu kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul."

'Yeah, aku sudah tau sebenarnya.' Batin Yunho sambil tersenyum miring.

Akhirnya YunJae sampai di kantor kepolisian pusat. Saat keluar dari mobilnya, Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya memandangi keseluruhan bangunan besar di hadapannya.

'Sesuatu yang mustahil rasanya orang sepertiku memasuki tempat ini hanya sekedar 'berkunjung'. Mungkin nanti kedua kalinya kesini adalah saat aku menunggu hukuman matiku.'

"Ya! Bear, kenapa diam saja? Kajja kita masuk."

"Hmm.."

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan di depannya.

"Soal orang yang ingin membunuhku itu, tidak perlu kau beritahukan ke appamu."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Nyawamu kan terancam, Yun."

Yunho menggamit telapak tangan Jaejoong erat. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah padaku. Lagipula, aku yakin dia sudah tak akan membunuhku lagi."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Kenapa ya? Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Eh? Kenapa malah bertanya balik?"

"Joongiiie.." tiba-tiba ada suara menginterupsi percakapan YunJae, "eh ada Yunho juga. Anneyoong.. " sapa Heechul kala melihat YunJae di hadapannya-yang sedang berpegangan, "Aigoo..kalian mesra sekali, bergandengan tangan. Aku jadi ingin muda lagi."

"Aish, eomma.. ada-ada saja. Mana appa?"

"Sedang ada sedikit perbincangan dengan temannya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan di kantin, sambil menunggu appamu? Lagipula, eomma ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan calon suamimu."

"Calon suami? Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Heechul menuju kantin diikuti Yunho yang berjalan di belakang.

"Tentu saja Yunho. Memang kau punya kekasih lain, Joongie?"

"Aniyo. Yunho itu calon istriku, eomma."

Heechul menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya.

"W..wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Tak menjawab, Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho.

"Memang biasanya kau yang 'di bawah'?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul dengan volume suara yang tak kecil itu sontak membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka menoleh pada yeoja cantik itu-membuat Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Appa bagaimana? Masa tak punya sedikitpun waktu untuk bertemu denganku?" dumel Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Joongie. Masuk ke kepolisian sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri pada negara. Sudah, biarkan saja orang sibuk itu."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo.. anak eomma jelek sekali ketika sedang merajuk seperti ini."

"Yaa, eomma.. Joongie tidak jelek. Yasudah, Joongie dan Yunho pulang dulu, ne eomma?"

"Hmm."

"Eomma masih mau menunggu appa?"

"Aniya, eomma pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu, eomma hati-hati."

"Nde, kalian juga."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian berbelok ke kiri, arah yang berbeda dengan Heechul yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil lamborghininya.

YunJae memasuki mobil kemudian setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman, Yunho menjalankan audi hitam itu.

"Sebelum pulang, kita ke supermarket dulu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bahan makanan habis."

"Ah, nde."

"…"

_Neoege jugo sipeo niga johahaneun aiseukeurim_

Ponsel Jaejoong menyenandungkan lagu Kiss B pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma.."

"Joesonghabnida. Saya menelepon Anda karena dalam riwayat panggilan disini, yang dihubungi terakhir oleh pemilik ponsel adalah Anda. Apakah Anda anak pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Ah, nde. Eo..eomma.."

"Ibu Anda sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit, Beliau tadi ditabrak saat akan memasuki mobilnya."

TBC

Balasan review:

irna. lee. 96: karena.. karena.. jawabannya ada di chap ini. Waduh, soal itu saya gak janji, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (siapa? Siapa yang yeriqk *mungkin maksudnya 'teriak' ya?* memghentikam yunho? hankyung?) *tetoot* jawaban Anda salah . gomawo reviewnya^^

dex indra: pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab sebagian di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya^^

Guest: (waduuh.. ditinggal bentar ada typonya . makanya diedit dulu :p HAHAHAHA *reviewer nyolot) emang.. gomawo reviewnya ya^^

Guest: (lanjutt soon plissss) sip ini dilanjut. Gomawo reviewnya ^^


End file.
